


Tell Tale Signs

by EarlyTimes



Category: ICU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlyTimes/pseuds/EarlyTimes





	Tell Tale Signs

以他有限的人文教育*liberal art education, 史蒂夫罗杰斯印象里的弗瑞（fury）是长着羽毛的暴怒生灵。她们是原始而未开化的复仇使者，追捕对血亲犯下过错的罪人，直到战神雅典娜挥一挥手，把她们变成和蔼可亲的domestic gods. 

但无论自由女神像立得多高，无论雅典和美利坚如何崇拜一个以他们的城邦或者联邦命名的伟大战士，史蒂夫罗杰斯终究不是雅典娜，他的挥手可能足够打碎实木会议桌，但绝对无法让他面前的某一位Fury的暴怒少上一分一毫。

“You crazy motherfucker——“独眼女巫又一次挥舞巨大的羽翼。

“局长，巴恩斯的各项指标确实都在正常范围内。”，娜塔莎摆上了冷静而专业的面具。“我同意你的看法，罗杰斯彻底疯了，但是三个神盾医生的评估都是熟悉的环境和人可能会对他有帮助。我也不喜欢这个计划，但这是我们目前唯一的希望。“

弗瑞看向她，再看向打定主意一言不发的希尔特工，再看向抿紧嘴唇，脸上还带着一周前的淤青的美国队长。他不记得超级士兵的愈合能力有这么慢过，巴恩斯一定把他收拾得够呛。 从罗杰斯提出从神盾看护病房里带走巴恩斯这个天才自杀计划已经半个小时了， 那么弗瑞一定也已经咆哮了半个小时了。【】

“好，这是你自己的葬礼。“弗瑞咆哮道。“规则很简单。他的脚环会告诉我们他的位置。我会让Hill关掉你的监听。只要他在你天杀的布鲁克林公寓里，我不在乎你给他编什么样的辫子。但我的慷慨是有限度的，只要他踏出一步，只要他有一点失控的迹象，神盾队员接到的命令是格杀勿论。一周后要是他还是现在的样子，他会被神盾打包送到阿克汉姆去。”

罗杰斯点了点头，开始把会议桌上的冬日战士档案装进公文包。

“你最好明白，我给你一周的假期来满足你的小小幻想，不是因为你有任何能力改变他们对巴恩斯做过的事情， 而是我更宁愿巴恩斯再次发作的时候身边是你而不是九头蛇。 毕竟最坏的情形也不过就是他的俄国洗脑程序重新发作并杀了你“，弗瑞目送他走出会议室门口，罗杰斯讽刺地朝他敬了个礼。”别担心，这一定能帮我们坐实他们在大选里的小动作。等等，我是说最坏吗——我的意思是最好。“

“或者美国队长被发现跟男友同居。“，直到盾牌消失在关上的电梯门后面，娜塔莎才干巴巴地开口，”总统先生一定爱死这个消息了。“ *


End file.
